


you'll catch your death in the fog

by orphan_account



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: F/F, First Meeting, The Garden of Eden, just an old wip i found from the 2019 gomens craze, me reading this: i know your gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:01:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26678635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: un betad unedited uncensored no filter no pulp raw !!!!!!!! Its 7am and I haven't slept IF you can't tell.... .
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 6





	you'll catch your death in the fog

**Author's Note:**

> un betad unedited uncensored no filter no pulp raw !!!!!!!! Its 7am and I haven't slept IF you can't tell.... .

It was going to rain, the serpent could tell. She wasn't quite sure what rain was yet, but she knew the air was heavy with it. Everything was lush and humid from the garden. A rumbling from across the sands prickled like sweat on the snake's body- making her scales itch.

She shivered; a new sensation. 

The sky (new as well), overflowing with expectation and static, gave in. Brilliant sun melting into darkening clouds, creating an abstract in gold leaf, spun wool, and copper.

The serpent basked in the remaining light for only a moment, before slithering back into the comforting darkness of the underbrush.

On the other side of the garden stood the angel. Well, 'an' angel. Nothing notable about them other than the fact that they were the nearest angel. So an angel. Not "The Angel".

Right. 

An angel stood poised and proper a ways down the wall; flaming sword in hand, cream curls blowing in the breeze. There they were. "Enemy".

And they were now, weren't they. The demon felt a bitterness that started at the back of her throat and ended at the tip of her forked tongue. Yes, enemy. 

It was hard to feel angry, however, watching this so-called enemy glowing in the evening light, sunlit warmth radiating from and highlighting the soft features on their umber face. With lips turned upward in a content smile. Usually sharp golden eyes lidded, gazing dreamily out into the vast lands ahead of them. They wore a loose-fitting cloth (a step up from the leaves the humans had clothed themselves in most definitely) with fine thread adorning the fabric where it fell along their wrists and ankles. 

The demon shivered again.

At that moment, the angel turned; eyes landing right on the demon's. 

Recognition.

"Oh, it's you." The angel muttered, not so much with contempt- rather, in a tone that could only be described as passive aggressive resignation.

The demon thought about turning and slithering away, or sinking right into the ground. Instead, curiosity got the better of her, and as she sidled up next to the angel along the wall (scales melting- giving way to human flesh.) She immediately regretted it. The angel's presence was overwhelming. It filled the air with static, making everything more intense, shaping the space around them in an invigorating way, causing something in the now human-shaped demon's belly to spark. (although, in hindsight, it could've just been static, in anticipation of the oncoming storm. Yes, that's probably what it was. ) 

"You know, I don't think we've been properly introduced" the angel interjected, pulling at the curls on the nape of their neck. Fingers winding around blonde curls; veins and knuckles shifting with every deft movement.

Er. Right. 

"Ngk. Er, Crawly." The demon choked out, maddened by her sudden lack of eloquence. 

The angel frowned. "Craw-lie." Her lips turned down in a sort of pout. If Crawly were to guess at the angel's tone, she'd call it "disappointed," with notes of "bemused." And she couldn't help feel a bit defensive. 

"Well what's your name then?"

The angel started. "Aziraphale," 

"Aziraphale. Good to meet you." 

And so the demon Crawly turned to face the setting sun extending no further pleasantries. The angel Aziraphale stood at her side, and the two watched the brilliant light of the sun pull and heave itself to the golden sands, bringing forth a new day in Eden.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!


End file.
